Don't Leave
by naley1285
Summary: She cheated on him once in high school. He left her for Chicago without so much as a goodbye. They had both been hurt by each other. This was going to be the last time.
1. Chapter 1

So I notice a lack of Matt/Julie fanfic and it's a shame, coz they are my favourite couple on FNL. I thought that their love was true and pure and despite the challenges that they went through, managed to ride through the storm and stay together. So this is my first fanfic for FNL and it's all Julie and Matt. Let me know if you like it (or don't :P)

Chapter 1

Everything seemed to be going well with Julie Taylor. She had finished her semester at her college in Texas before deciding to transfer to Chicago to be with Matt Saracen. Sure there were a lot of hiccups in the past year. She had made an error in judgement and slept with her TA in college. She liked him, but she knew she didn't love him. It was her way of forgetting Matt after he left her without so much as a goodbye. It was her way of forgetting what they had together. She would have continued going in the downward spiral if it hadn't been for her TA's wife slapping her in front of her college mates and calling her a slut.

She had driven home to Dillon then, telling her parents that she needed a break, hiding the truth from them, until her mom figured it out and talked some sense into her. She was grateful for having her mom in her life. She always knew what to say even in difficult situations. She had promised her mom that she would head back college. But she broke that promise. Instead she drove to Chicago and after driving around in circles, found herself showing at Matt's door. He was surprised to see her, but she could his eyes lighting up at the sight of her. She missed seeing that light. They had pretended to be nothing more than friends. She slept on his bed and he slept on the couch. He was trying hard not to tell her how he truly felt, that he missed her during their time apart, that he needed her in his life. It was only when they were walking back from dinner with his friends and talking about how great his life was in Chicago that she opened up to him. She told him that she missed him and felt that she didn't fit in his life anymore. That was when he kissed her, catching her by surprise.

"I've been wanting to do that ever since you showed up at my door," he breathed against her lips. He looked into her eyes, uncertain if he was making a mistake, fearing that it would drive her away. And then she leaned in and kissed him, and he knew that he didn't want to lose her again.

They spent the night together, kissing and feeling their bodies close to each other. They made love slowly, savouring each moment. He loved the sounds she made, her moans, her sighs, showing him that she wanted him. And God did he want her. He could hear a sob rising in her throat as he entered her, watched her close her eyes in ecstasy as he brought her to new heights. And when they were both spent, she laid down in his arms and they talked about nothing and everything. And in between their conversation, he would lean down and kiss her. Sometimes behind her ears where he knew was her weak spot. She would moan and twist her head so she could kiss him. And when they kissed, it felt like electric currents were surging through her, and her body felt alive again.

She loved making love to Matt. He was the person she lost her virginity to. He was gentle with her, turning her on with his every touch. He would run his fingers along the length of her body, stopping at her breasts before touching her nipples, making her gasp. And when he kissed her nipples, she felt as if she had died and gone to heaven. His suckling making her moan and gasp until she felt she would lose her breath. And he didn't stop there. Still nipping at her nipples, he would trail his fingers down the curve of her body and stop just inches from her folds, teasing her until she begged him not to stop. And then he eased a finger into her, making her arch her body in ecstasy. She was wet like he knew she would be. They had abandoned their clothes a long time ago and he could see spots on his sheet from his wetness. The first time they made love, he was slow and gentle. This time there was a bit more urgency, as if he couldn't wait to be united with her. He felt her hand trailing down and grabbed his manhood, making him groan.

"Julie, oh God Julie, you have to stop that," he gasped and stilled her hand. When he felt himself being in control again, he continued sliding his fingers up and down inside her, making her gasp over and over until she screamed his name. And when she opened her eyes and looked at him and said, "I want you Matt. I want you inside me. Please." It was all the encouragement he needed. He parted her legs and pulled her closer to him. She felt him at her entrance and closed her eyes. And as he entered her, she arched her back and bucked her hips, encouraging him to go deeper. And when he withdrew before burying himself again inside of her, she was practically begging him not to stop. He kept thrusting into her while at the same time alternating between kissing her lips and her nipples, until he drove her to the edge, making her scream his name, "Oh God Matt! Oh God!" Only then did he let himself go, spilling his seeds inside of her and saying her name over and over again, like a mantra.

They had slept in each other's arm that night. He didn't want to let her go. Not again. In the morning, he woke up first and smiled down at the sleeping face next to him. He pushed a tendril of hair gently from her face and kissed her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at the face that greeted her.

"Good morning," he whispered.

"Good morning," she replied, almost shyly. He kissed her tenderly on the lips. "Tell me you've missed me," she said.

He smiled. "I've missed you,"

She looked down at his chest and said, "Matt, I need to tell you something."

And that was when she told him about her relationship with her TA. He felt as if he was being choked. But to her face, he told that it was alright, that they had broken up and he was in no position to judge her. He spent the day replaying the conversation he had with her, how she got involved with her TA, how it all boiled down to how much she missed him. And when they sat down for dinner, he told her that he couldn't be her safety net anymore.

"I can't be your safety net anymore," he said. And in that instant, she knew that he was right. But he had always been the person that she could rely on, the one she could turn to, and this time he was turning her away. To say that it had hurt was an understatement. She had packed up her things that night, all the time aware of his eyes watching her. They had slept together, although he had made no move to touch her.

When morning came, he loaded her bag in her car, telling her where to go to fill up her tank. She thanked him and said that she needed to get out as soon as possible to avoid the morning traffic. That hurt, but he knew he was the one who shot her down. She hugged him, inhaling his scent that was so achingly familiar to her. She swallowed a sob and pulled away. "Bye Matt," she said softly before getting into her car. She backed her car up before slowly driving away, and in that moment he knew that he couldn't lose her again. He chased after her car, shouting her name, "Julie! Wait!"

She looked in her mirror and saw him running, and pulled her car to a stop. He opened the door and pulled her to him and whispered in her ear, "It's gonna be okay. We're gonna be okay."

She nodded, tears streaming down her face. He was hers and she was his. "I love you," he said and kissed her deeply.

"I love you too," she said.

"Now go," he said. "Call me when you get there ok?" She nodded. He kissed her one last time and let her go. She did call him that night, and they had spoken on the phone every day since then, never letting the bond between them break. He managed to persuade her to finish off her semester at college and move to Chicago with him. Convincing her was the easy part. Convincing Coach Taylor was another matter altogether. That man always managed to make him shake in his boots. It was only when Mrs. Taylor persuaded him that he relented.

It had been six months since she had settled down in Chicago with Matt. She had loved the city, like she knew he would. She loved coming home to Matt everyday. She loved arguing with him about dinner every night. She insisted that they didn't eat meat and he refused every single time. She loved going to bed with him every night and waking up with him every morning. She loved how every time he touched her, it ignited her every senses, keeping both of them up all night exploring each other again and again. She thought she had the perfect life, until a month ago.

He suddenly became quiet around her and she couldn't figure out why. They would sometimes go out with his friends and she could see that he had come alive again, talking to their friends and laughing at their jokes. He seemed especially comfortable around a girl, Claire was her name. She didn't ask him about it, afraid of what she might hear. To be honest she was in constant fear of him changing his mind about her. She was in Chicago, having upped her life and moved in with him, and if he were to leave her, she didn't know what she would do.

One night they were going out for dinner with their friends, and Claire was there. Everything appeared to be normal until the time came for them to leave. They were saying their goodbyes and she saw Claire hugging him from the corner of her eye. She could see that he was whispering something in her ears, although he couldn't make out what he was saying. She saw Claire smile widely and pulled him close before parting.

"Everything alright?" she asked as he put his arms around her shoulder as they walked home.

"Yeah, everything's great," he said with a smile. They walked in silence all the way home, making only small talks every now and then. When they got home, he suddenly said, "hey listen, I'm gonna be away for a couple of nights next week, if that's okay with you."

"Oh? Where are you going?" she asked nonchalantly, although her heart drummed with fear.

"I'm gonna stay with Nate. We have a project that we need to finish together. It's part of our assignment at school." She nodded. She knew that sometimes he was involved in art projects as part of his curriculum in school.

"Okay. Sure."

"Will you be okay without me?" he asked. "I know that you can't sleep without my hot body next to you," he said in jest.

She giggled. "Don't flatter yourself," she said, and suddenly she felt as if things were back to normal, that he loved her and only her. He turned her around so she faced him and circled her waist with his arms.

"Are you sure?" he asked and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I'm sure," she said. "And you and Nate are gonna rock the socks off that assignment." He grinned. "So what's the assignment anyway?"

He seemed to take his time to answer, which she found weird. "Well, you know, we have to do a sculpture."

"Oh? What kind of sculpture?" she asked as she disentangled herself from him.

He scratched his head. "It's an abstract theme. We haven't figured out what we're gonna do yet."

"Oh ok," she said and went quiet. She didn't want to push him into telling her more when he obviously didn't want to.

He saw that she was thinking about what he said. He hated having to lie to her, but this was something he needed to do. He hoped that she would forgive him for what he was about to do next week. When they got home he sat on the bed and watched her as she walked into their bathroom to get ready for bed. She hadn't spoken much after he told her about his plan to stay with Nate.

"Hey are you sure you're okay with me being away next week?"

"Yeah, sure. I mean it's just a couple of nights, right?"

"Yeah, we just need to brainstorm ideas for our project, and I can't do it here with you distracting me." He immediately regretted his choice of words.

"My presence here is distracting you?" she asked in confusion. "But you were the one asked me to move here with you."

"Julie, I didn't mean it that way."

"Matt, what's going on?" She came out of the bathroom, all dressed up for bed. He saw that she was in her blue silk teddy, the one that he got for her to celebrate her first night in Chicago.

His mind raced to find an answer. "I mean you being dressed up all sexy like that is kinda distracting."

"Oh my God Matthew Saracen. I will not be parading in my sexy lingerie when Nate is here," she said indignantly.

"Well, you'd better not," Matt said. He got up and placed his hands on her small waist. "This is for my eyes only." He kissed her softly, hoping that it would make her forget about the conversation. It worked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was a cool night she realized when she stepped out of their apartment. Julie looked up and saw that there were no stars in the sky. _It will probably rain tonight, _she thought. She heard his footsteps behind her and turned around. She saw that Matt had his overnight suitcase and looked ready to go. He came up to her and circled his arms around her waist.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" he asked.

She rested her head on his chest. "I'll be fine." She tilted her head. "You'll miss me won't you?"

"You know I will. I'll call you tonight, ok?"

"Promise?"

"I promise."

He leaned in and kissed her, tasting her lips, urging them open, and when she did, he sought her tongue.

She sighed against his lips. She could kiss him forever, but after a few minutes she pushed him away gently. "You should go Matt."

He grinned. "Yeah, I should." He gave one last peck on the lips. "Wait for me?"

She smiled in return. "You know I will."

"I love you Julie."

She closed her eyes at his declaration. "I love you too," she said and watched him walk towards his car. Why did their parting feel so ominous, she wondered. She quickly brushed it aside and bade him goodbye before closing the door behind her. She leaned against it and sighed. She missed him already.

He shut the car door and gave himself a few minutes to collect his thoughts. After a few deep breaths, he buckled up and started the engine.

* * *

She went through the day like any other day. Classes were hectic as usual. She took notes and participated in discussions. Her favourite class was creative writing. She was full of ideas on topics that challenged her. She had lunch with her friends while discussing their classes. She had a good day, until she went home to an empty house. The house felt so silent without Matt. Usually he would already be home in the studio working on his art. She would knock on the door, knowing not to disrupt him when he was in his element. But he didn't mind. Or at least he didn't used to. He would always have a smile on his face when he saw her, letting her in and letting her sit on his lap. She would kiss his face, all smeared with paint, giggling as he brushed paint on her face.

He hadn't called last night. She didn't call him either, afraid that he would be busy working on his project with Nate. She didn't sleep well without him, waking up at the slightest sound and looking at her phone, willing it to ring. But it never did. With a sigh, she flung her bag on the bed and took off her shoes and laid down. She hated to admit it, but things had been strange between them lately. They no longer talked like they used to. He seemed distracted although he tried to cover it up. They still made love, although he seemed to hold back a little. And when she tried to ask him what was wrong, he blamed it on exhaustion from the day at in class and at the gallery where he worked part time.

She took out his phone and tried dialing his number. It rang for a couple of times before going to voice mail. She tried again. Same thing happened. She scrolled down her phone book to look for Nate's number. She hated to do this but she needed to hear his voice. She couldn't remember if she had Nate's number but she eventually found it.

"Hi Nate," she said when he picked up the phone. "I'm really sorry to bother you but is Matt with you?"

"Oh hey Julie. No you're not bothering at all. Matt? No I haven't seen him since last week. What's up?"

Her heart skipped a beat. Nate hadn't seen Matt since last week. She closed her eyes. He had lied to her. He wasn't with Nate. He never was.

"Nothing," she stammered. "I couldn't reach him. It's okay. I'll try calling him again. Thanks." She ended the call and stared at the phone. Why had he lied to her? Where was he? Not two seconds later her phone rang, making her jump. It was Matt.

"Hello? Julie?" Hearing his voice felt like a knife to her heart. Somehow, she found her voice.

"Hey," she said, trying to sound normal although she could feel tears welling in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I know you called. I was too caught up in the art project that I didn't hear my phone ring. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she stammered, wiping the tears from her face. "How's the art project going?"

"It's great. The sculpture's looking great."

She bit her lips to stop herself from crying. A lot of good that did. "That's really good," she said. "So, erm…when are you coming home?" she said hoarsely.

"Tomorrow night," he said. "Hey, are you sure you're okay? You sound like you've been crying."

"I'm fine," she said as wiped away her tears. "I just miss you. It's lonely here without you," she said bravely.

"I miss you too," he whispered. She closed her eyes. His words stung her. Was he lying now too? "I'll be home tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah, ok."

"I should go. Nate's calling me. I don't want him to think I'm a slacker," he joked.

"Ok," she said. "Hey Matt. Do you love me?"

There was a few seconds of silence before he answered, "you know you don't have to ask me that. I love you Julie Taylor. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye Matt," she said. And then he hung up. She felt rooted on the bed, as if she was paralysed and couldn't move. He had lied to her. He wasn't with Nate. She didn't know where he was. She looked at her fingers. They were trembling. With all the strength that she could muster, she walked to the bathroom, hoping that a warm shower would calm her down. She cried herself to sleep that night, finally letting exhaustion take over her.

* * *

She got his text the next day.

_I'll be home at 8. Wait for me? I need to talk to you about something._

Her hand was shaking when she saw the message. She wondered what was it that he wanted to talk about. Was he breaking up with her? It felt likely after all the awkwardness in the past month. With trembling fingers she typed back, _"ok."_

She didn't go to class that day. She was too distracted. She needed to think what she would do if he was breaking up with her. Where would she go? She didn't think that he would ask her to leave right away, but she shouldn't stay in his apartment either. It would be more painful that way. She looked at their photographs on the dresser. They looked so happy together. He had made her so happy. She didn't think that he would forgive her so easily after that episode with her TA, but he did. She took a photograph of them, one that was her favourite. It was taken by her best friend, Tyra Collette back in Dillon on the night before she was to leave for Chicago with Matt. They were at Buddy's Bar having drinks to bid each other farewell. Tyra was going back to college. Tim Riggins was staying in Dillon to build his house on his land, hoping that Tyra would come back to him when she had finished her degree. She and Matt were dancing. She couldn't remember what he was saying but it made her throw back her head and laugh. She took it and put it in her suitcase along with her clothes. She had made a decision. She would leave him before he left her, but unlike him, she would do it face to face. She would wait till he got back.

She looked at her watch and saw that it was six o'clock. He would be home in two hours. She packed her suitcase, closed it shut and placed it next to their bed. She felt tired all of a sudden. She needed to get out of the apartment. She took out a post it and scribbled _"out for a walk. Be back soon" _and stuck it on the fridge door.

It felt good to be out. She took a deep breath, inhaling the cold Chicago air and started walking. She looked up and saw that it might rain. She was used to the Chicago weather by this time. It was a good thing she had her jacket on. She slipped her phone in her jacket pocket and walked into a café for a cup of hot coffee.

He shivered from the cold when he arrived at their apartment. He turned the door key and turned the knob.

"Julie? Hey Julie I'm home." The house was silent. He thought it strange. He thought that she would be waiting for him when he got back. She had said she would. He put his bag down and went to the kitchen. That was when he saw the note on the door. He looked out the window and saw that it had started raining. He fished his phone from his jacket and dialed her number. His heart drummed with worry. His frustration grew when she didn't answer the phone. He went to the bedroom and took of his jacket. He tried to think of places where she might be. He didn't want her to be out in the cold. He went to the clothes drawer to take out a fresh change of clothes, and saw that her clothes weren't there anymore. His panic rose. And then he saw the suitcase. He laid it down on the floor, snapping it open. Her clothes were folded neatly along with the photograph of them dancing.

"No, Julie," he swore under his breath. He knew that if she left it would be his fault. He knew that he was being distant lately although he didn't think that she would really leave him. With trembling fingers he dialed her number again, begging her to answer.

"Come on Julie. Pick up the phone. Please," he muttered. He groaned in frustration when she didn't. "Where are you?" he asked out loud in the empty room.

He put on his jacket again and raced to the door, feeling the need to find her. And then he thought better of it. He didn't know where she was and there was no point in him looking for her when she could already be on her way back. So he decided to wait. Picking up the photograph from Julie's suitcase, she traced the outline of her face. He was so happy the day the photo was taken. He realized that he hadn't really been happy until she came into his life. She changed his life completely for the better. As he contemplated how empty his life would be if she were to leave him, he heard the lock on the front door turn. He sprang up when he saw her walk into their bedroom.

"Julie. Oh my God. Where have you been? I tried calling you. Are you alright?"

She looked surprised to find him there. Running her fingers through her hair, she said, "I…I went for a walk. I left you a note."

"Julie, it's raining. You shouldn't be out there."

"I know. I just needed to get some air," she said without looking at him.

He grabbed her shoulders before taking off her already wet jacket. "Come on. Let's get you out of these clothes." She let him take of her jacket and hung it on the coat hanger.

"I tried calling you," he said.

"Oh yeah, I didn't hear the phone ringing. Sorry." She started walking to the bathroom to clean up but came to a standstill when she saw her suitcase lying open on the bed.

"Where are you going?" she heard him say from behind her. "Were you gonna leave?"

She felt her heart drum in her chest. She turned around to face him. "I wanted to wait till you get home first."

"Julie-"

"No Matt. I've been thinking about this the whole time you were gone. I don't think this is gonna work. You've been distant lately and I don't know why. Maybe i did something wrong, but I don't even know what I did to make you pull away because you wouldn't tell me. I'm so tired of pretending that everything's okay when it's not."

"Julie stop," he put his hand on her shoulder.

"You lied to me," she continued. "You weren't with Nate. I called him when I couldn't get to you. I didn't know where you were. Where you were sleeping or who..." She swallowed the lump in her throat before continuing, "who you were sleeping with." The last sentence felt like bile in her throat.

"Julie, I can explain. Please let me explain," he said, panic rising in his throat. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"There's nothing to explain Matt. It's clear that you want out. And I'm giving you the easy way out," she said with tears streaming down her face. "I already made arrangements to stay with Beth tonight," she said. She had called Beth, her college friend earlier, explaining that she needed a place to stay and she had agreed to take her in.

"Julie, please don't leave," he begged.

"There's nothing for me to stay for Matt. I shouldn't have come here. Maybe you haven't really forgiven me for what I had done to you in the past, and I don't blame you. The Swede. My TA. I will always carry that guilt around with me. So I should go. Maybe this time we'll get a clean break from each other."

"Stop! Just stop and listen to me Julie," he grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him. "I love you Julie. Don't' do this. And you're wrong. I've forgiven you a long time ago. Don't beat yourself up over something that happened a year ago."

"Please stop lying to me Matt. I can't…I can't take you lying to me. Please don't tell me that you love me when you don't. Not anymore. I should've seen this coming. You pulling away. That night with Claire. I saw the look between you two. And disappearing for two nights and lying to me about it."

He wiped the tears from her face, his heart breaking with every tear that fell. "I did lie to you about where I've been," he confessed. "I…I was actually in Dillon."

She looked at him with surprise. "You went back to Dillon? Why? Is your grandma ok?"

"She's fine. She asked about you."

"I don't understand," she said, shaking her head in confusion.

"I think you should sit down," he said and guided her to the bed. When she had sat down, he knelt in front of her.

"Matt, what's going on?"

He took her hands in his and kissed them before taking a deep breath. "Do you remember the first time I told you that I loved you?"

"Yes, of course I remember." How could she forget? It was the night when they were supposed to have sex for the first time. She couldn't go through with it. She thought that he would be mad, but to her surprise he didn't push her. They spent the night playing leg wrestling and sleeping in each other's arms, fully clothed. He said those three words in the car when he sent her home. "What does this have anything to do with that?" she asked.

I went home to Dillon to see your parents-"

"My parents? What for?"

He placed a finger on her lips before cupping her face. "I went home to Dillon to see your parents to ask for their permission to marry you-"

"What?" she gasped.

He continued as if he didn't hear her. "-and to see grandma so I could ask for her ring." He slipped his hand in his pocket and brought out a box. Snapping it open, he saw that it contained the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. She was to shocked to say anything so he continued, "Julie, the past six months, having you here with me was everything I could ask for. For the first time in my life, I am truly happy." He cleared his throat before continuing, "I know that we've been through so much together but I also know how much I love you and how much I want to be with you forever. So, Julie Taylor, will you marry me?"

She looked at his handsome face, full of hope. It took her a while to process what had just happened. "Are you proposing to me?" she whispered.

He gave her his crooked smile. "I am, and it would be nice if you could just say something. A "yes" would be good," he joked.

She got up from the bed and walked over to their dresser. Leaning against it, she exhaled.

"Hey Julie," he said nervously as he got up. This was not supposed to happen. She was supposed to say yes. "Look, it's okay if you need time to think it over. I know that this is pretty sudden. Actually, it's not. I've been fantasizing about this day for a long time now, except that in all my fantasies, you would say yes. But it's okay. I know this is a huge decision to make-"

"Matt, please stop talking," she said. He looked at her with a face full of hope. "Yes," she said simply. A huge smile spread across his handsome face.

With a grin, he slipped the ring on her finger. It fit her perfectly. He helped her up and circled her waist. "I love you," he said earnestly.

"I love you so much," she answered in return. She looked at her finger, admiring the ring that adorned it. "It's beautiful."

He tilted her chin and looked into her beautiful eyes. "I love you Julie. I need you to believe that. I need you to believe in us. Promise me that you will always have faith in us."

She smiled through her tears. "I promise." He leaned down and kissed her tenderly, tears of joy streaming down both of their faces.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips before kissing her again. The kiss was so passionate it left them trembling. "I love you," he said again and claimed her lips once again, this time prying them open, seeking, needing to feel her tongue. She gasped when his tongue met hers, but it didn't stop them. She couldn't pull away. She felt him lift her up and edged them closer to the bed and when he felt the edge of the bed, he sat down with her straddling him, never once breaking the kiss.

He unbuttoned her blouse, letting them fall from her shoulders. She was shivering, but not from the cold. She pulled his t-shirt over his head and let her fingers trail circles on his chest, finally resting on his nipple. He gasped at her touch. He gripped her close and with his hands splayed across her back, found her bra strap. Releasing them, he gently pulled it away, leaving only her bare chest. "You're beautiful," he murmured, before taking in one nipple into his mouth, making her gasp.

"Matt," she sighed. He continued suckling her nipple, alternating between one nipple and the other, until she felt faint from the pleasure. Somehow she found the strength to unbuckle his jeans, her fingers frantic with need. He stood up, making it easier for her. She finally managed to unbuckle them and pulled them down, leaving him in his boxers. She saw that he was already hard, and licked her lips.

"My turn" he said seductively and began unbuckling her pants slowly. When they were on the floor, he looked down and saw that she was already wet. He kissed her again, his hands dipping into her panties and squeezed her behind, making her squeal. "Too many layers," he complained before removing her panties, leaving her bare and exposed.

She fingered his waistband in return, hearing the hitch in his breath. Lowering his boxers down, she squeezed his erection, making him gasp.

"Julie, wait. Stop," he breathed raggedly. "I don't want to…not yet," he panted.

She smiled wickedly and kissed him. She felt him lifting her up and laying her on the bed slowly. She crooked her finger playfully at him. He needed no further encouragement and crawled on top of her, loving the feel of her skin on his. He kissed her deeply, their tongues dueled for dominance. He trailed kissed down her neck, hearing her soft moans.

"Don't stop," she whined.

"Not planning to," he answered and lowered his head until he found her nipple. He licked it tentatively, making her gasp before closing his mouth over it, alternating between licking and suckling. He then trailed his finger down her belly, stopping at her folds.

"Matt," she gasped. She writhed beneath his touch, feeling as if she could explode any moment now. And when he inserted a finger into her, she screamed out his name, feeling as if her body had shattered into a million pieces. And when she had calmed herself down she opened her eyes to see him grinning down at her.

"My turn," she said, and flipped them over, surprising him with her move. Pinning him down, she kissed her while at the same time her fingers trailed down to his erection. She pumped him, loving the look on his face.

"Julie, oh God Julie."

Before he knew it, she had lowered down on him, straddling him and moving up and down in rhythmic fashion. They moved in unison as she met him, thrust for thrust until she couldn't hold on any longer. She came first, letting out a primal scream of his name. He found his release shortly after, spilling his seed inside of her. She collapsed on top of him and they both went quiet as they rode out the storm. She could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest and found it soothing. He rolled her over and propped himself on one elbow, watching her with a smile on his face.

"So that's what engagement sex feels like," he said cheekily.

"Matt!" Julie exclaimed with a laugh. "You're terrible."

"I also love you," he said. "You know that right?" he asked as he tucked her damp hair behind her ear.

"I know," she said quietly. "I'm sorry for doubting you. It's just that…"

He placed a finger on her lip. "Don't do that. I'm as much to blame. I didn't give you a reason this past month to trust me. I know that it felt like I was pushing you away, but I wasn't. I was just nervous."

"Nervous?"

"Yeah. I've been trying to find a way gather up my courage to ask your parents for permission to marry you. I guess it got kind of overwhelming."

"Speaking of my parents, did my dad flip when you asked him?" she asked with a giggle. She knew how overprotective her dad could be, but she also knew that he loved Matt like his own son.

"If I say he didn't would you believe me?" he asked.

"Not for a second," she giggled.

"It took a lot of convincing. Surprisingly it was your dad who relented first," he said remembering the day he told Coach Taylor of his intention.

"He did? What about my mom?"

"Well, Mrs. T needed a lot more persuading, but I charmed my way," he said with a grin.

She suddenly went quiet. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked and nuzzled her face with his nose.

"What about Claire?" she asked hesitantly.

"What about her?" he asked quizzically.

"That night after dinner, I saw you two hugging and you whispered something in her ears. It looked…intimate."

He smiled. "If you must know, I told her that night of my plan to propose. She is after all one of my closest friends." He saw that she was unsure. "Hey," he said softly. "You don't have to doubt my love, not for a second. I've loved you since the night that we were supposed to have sex for the first time-"

She groaned at the memory. She had chickened out at the last minute, but that didn't stop him for declaring his love for me.

He cupped her face with his hands. "I do Julie Taylor. I've loved you since forever. We're perfect for each other. You and me together, it's perfect. And one day I would want to have little Julies or little Matts growing inside of you, as a symbol of our love." His words moved her and she felt a lone tear sliding down her cheek.

"You really mean that?" she asked tearfully.

"With all of my heart," he promised and kissed her tenderly on the forehead. She settled her head down on his chest, and with his words comforting her, she fell into a deep sleep. He continued watching her sleep, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Well that went well," he whispered into the night. He turned his head slightly and saw her suitcase on the floor, some of her clothes littering their bedroom. He was gonna have to keep that suitcase somewhere she couldn't find. He wasn't letting her out of his sight ever again. And with that last thought, he joined her in a deep slumber.

One year later, they became Mr. and Mrs. Saracen, sealing their lives together with a simple "I do."


End file.
